Under the Rain
by keiz
Summary: Kasamatsu yang biasanya hanya tahu cara memarahi atau menendang orang rupanya bisa jatuh cinta juga. Dan Tuhan memberinya kesempatan di bawah tangisan malaikat


**Kuroko no Basuke is Tadatoshi F's**

 **OC and plot are Shirayukeii's**

*

.

.

 _"Mengagumimu adalah hobiku._

 _Memandangmu dari kejauhan adalah kebiasaanku._

 _Memilikimu adalah impianku._

 _Karena aku mencintaimu"_

.

.

*

Hari ini seperti biasa Kasamatsu memandangi gadis berambut gelombang itu dari jarak 1 km. Terus memperhatikan gerak geriknya. Hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan.

Kasamatsu pengecut.

Yah sangat pengecut.

Dia tidak berani mendekati atau menyapanya lebih dulu. Dia terlalu takut dan terlebih dia tidak bisa menahan detak jantungnya yang selalu bertalu-talu jika dekat dengan Hana. Hanya dengan memandangnya dari jauh dia sudah sangat bahagia. Seperti mengintip surga.

Jika sehari saja matanya tidak memandang Hana dia gelisah. Terasa ada yang salah pada dirinya. Semua akan benar jika dia sudah memandang Hana. Baginya Hana seperti narkoba yang bisa membuatnya kecanduan. Baginya Hana Furii adalah heroinnya. Dia mencintai gadis itu melebihi dia mencintai dirinya sendiri.

"Kasamatsu!" Sapa seseorang dari kejauhan.

"Oi! Kasamatsu!! Kau dengar aku tidak?" Teriak Moriyamadengan kesal.

"Eh? Kau bicara apa tadi?"tanya Kasamatsu dengan wajah polos setelah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hana walau sebenarnya dia tidak rela melewatkan sedetik pun untuk memandangnya.

"Aish. Lupakan saja" Seru Moriyamakesal dan meninju lengan Kasamatsu pelan.

Kasamatsu meringis lalu menarik-narik lengan seragam Moriyama hingga kusut. Rupanya lelaki ini sedang merajuk.

"Oi. Jangan begitu! Baiklah sekarang aku akan mendengarkan dongengmu"

"Oi? Jangan diam saja. Apa ini tentang kekalahan melawan Too Gakuen kemarin? Oh ayolah, itu masa lalu. Kita harus bangkit untuk masa depan!" Pria yang sangat terobsesi dengan gadis manis itu mulai mengoceh dengan semangat.

Kasamatsu terdiam.

Tunggu. Kasamatsu diam? Bukankah dia biasanya akan memuncratkan omelannya atau paling tidak menendang orang berisik yang berada di sekitarnya?

Dia sedang berpikir. Apa dia harus menceritakan ini pada Moriyama? Mengingat Moriyamaadalah orang yang selalu menemaninya dan membantunya. Dia sering mentraktir Kasamatsu di kantin. Meminjamkan uang padanya saat dia butuh. Atau membantunya menyusun strategi. Menemaninya bermain di game center. Menggoda gadis-gadis di jalan saat pulang bersama. Tidak, yang ini hanya dilakukan oleh Moriyama. Dan bahkan Moriyamasering memberikan saran pada Kasamatsu. Walaupun saran yang diberikan terkadang konyol.

Dan akhirnya Kasamatsu pun berniat memberitahu Moriyama.

Dia menghela nafas panjang. "Aku menyukai seseorang"

"Wow. benarkah? Apa dia cantik? Seksi? Punya kaki jenjang? Seperti apa dia? Apa ia seperti gadis yang berada di tribun kemarin? Ceritakan padaku!" Tanya Moriyama bertubi-tubi. Tentu saja. Kasamatsu, sang kapten berhati dingin suka menendang dan marah akan segala hal itu akhirnya mampu merasakan apa yang namanya cinta! Kise pasti akan histeris jika mendengar berita ini.

"Itu dia disana." Kasamatsu menunjuk seorang gadis berambut gelombang panjang yang berada dibawah pohon dengan earphone ditelinganya.

"Hana Furii?? Kau menyukainya?" Pekik Moriyama cukup keras hingga mampu membuat orang disekelilingnya menatapnya.

Dengan segera Kasamatsu langsung membekap mulut Moriyama. Beruntung ia tidak menendangnya. "Ssstt.. bagaimana jika dia dengar?" Kata Kasamatsu sembari melepaskan tanganya dari mulut Moriyama.

"Bukankah itu bagus?" Tanya Moriyamadengan membuka tasnya. Mengambil sebuah komik dari dalamnya.

Kasamatsu mendengus.

"Cih. Apanya yang bagus."

"Kau harus memberitahunya jika kau memang menyukainya!" Seru Moriyama cepat. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan di balik komik Naruto yang baru saja diambilnya.

"Kurasa tidak. Dengan melihatnya saja aku sudah bahagia." Ujar Kasamatsu sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Pengecut kau Kasamatsu!" Ejek Moriyama lalu melemparkan tasnya tepat mengenai wajah Kasamatsu. Dengan sigap Kasamatsu menangkap tas hitam itu.

"Bagaimana jika dia tidak menyukaiku? Atau bagaimana jika dia menyukai pria lain?" Suara bijaksana itu menyimpan banyak keraguan.

Moriyama tersenyum memandang pria bernomor punggung 4 itu,

"Maka dari itu kau harus membuatnya menyukaimu juga"

Sepanjang hari itu perkataan Moriyamaselalu terngiang di kepalanya.

"Pengecut kau Kasamatsu"

'Ya. Benar aku memang pengecut.' Batinnya.

"Maka dari itu kau harus membuatnya menyukaimu juga."

'Bagaimana caranya membuat Hana suka padaku?' pikir Kasamatsu.

Hanya itu yang ada dikepalanya saat ini. Memikirkan cara mendekati gadis itu dan membuatnya suka. Hingga tanpa sadar hujan pun turun. Kasamatsu menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap hujan. Dia teringat bahwa ibunya menaruh payung di tas ranselnya. Karena menurut ramalan cuaca hari ini akan turun hujan dan benar saja. Dibukanya payung merah itu bersiap menghadang hujan dibawah payungnya. Namun niatnya itu tertunda ketika seseorang memanggil namanya dengan ragu. Kasamatsu tahu betul suara siapa itu. Hingga jantungnya kini bergetar hebat. Ditolehkan kepalanya menghadap si pemanggil. Didapatinya gadis cantik itu tersenyum manis pada Kasamatsu. Membuat jantung Kasamatsu semakin memberontak minta dikeluarkan.

"Kenapa?" Ucapnya berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

"Bolehkah aku ikut bersamamu? Mm.. hanya sampai halte bus saja. Bolehkah?" Tanya Hana hati-hati dengan senyum yang tak pernah pudar dari wajah cantiknya.

Tanpa perlu berpikir sampai beribu kali Kasamatsu menganggukan kepalanya. Hatinya bergejolak senang. Dia bisa berdekatan dengan gadis impiannya bahkan tanpa rencana apapun. Wow ini benar-benar hebat. Dia harus menceritakan ini pada Moriyama.

Perlahan gadis itu mendekat kearah Kasamatsu dengan canggung. Mendekat hingga ujung bahu mereka bersentuhan. Membuat jantung Kasamatsu semakin berdegup kencang.

Dua insan itu berjalan berdampingan dibawah payung merah yang diguyur hujan. Kecanggungan menghiasi setiap langkah mereka. Sampai pada akhirnya salah satu dari mereka angkat bicara.

"Kau Kasamatsu Yukio-san kan? Aku Hana furii. Senang mengenalmu" Seru Hana. Berusaha mencairkan kecanggungan yang sedari tadi menyelimuti mereka.

"Ya. Senang mengenalmu juga Hana-san"

Jantung Kasamatsu semakin berulah akibat pertanyaan gadis itu.

Membuat Kasamatsu takut jika debaran jantungnya terdengar oleh Hana.

Mereka kembali dalam suasana kecanggungan. Dan tidak terasa halte bus sudah berada dihadapan mereka.

"Ah sudah sampai. Terimakasih banyak Kasamatsu-san" gadis itu membungkukan sedikit badannya.

"Kau pulang naik bus?" Tanya Kasamatsu. Sebelah alis matanya terangkat.

"Tidak. Aku hanya perlu jalan sebentar lagi. Rumahku tidak jauh." Tolak Hana dengan senyumnya.

Senyumnya yang manis.

"Biar kuantar kau sampai rumah" Paksa Kasamatsu. Sungguh ia ingin berlama-lama dengan gadis pujaannya itu.

"Tidak usah. Rumah kita tidak searah Kasamatsu-san. Kau harus kearah kiri sedangkan aku ke kanan."

Kening Kasamatsu berkerut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau arah rumahku?"

"Ah itu…." gadis itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Agak samar, namun terlihat semburat merah di pipinya.

"Ayo kuantar kau sampai rumah." Paksa Kasamatsu lagi. Entah khawatir dengan keadaan Hana atau karena tidak rela berpisah dengan Hana.

"Kau benar-benar mau mengantarku?" Tanya Hana ragu.

Kasamatsu mengangguk ringan. "Ayo! Nanti kau bisa flu"

Mereka kembali berjalan berdampingan menyusuri hujan. Senyum malu-malu menghiasi wajah mereka berdua. Dan hujan semakin deras mengguyur kota Tokyo. Payung merah kecil itu tak mampu melindungi dari hujan karena memang payung itu hanya untuk satu orang. Kasamatsu memiringkan payung yang dipegangnya ke arah Hana membuat ujung bahu satunya basah terkena jatuhan air. Hana yang melihat itu segera memiringkan payungnya ke arah Kasamatsu.

"Bahumu basah. Nanti kau sakit." Ujar gadis itu pelan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ujar Kasamatsu sembari memiringkan payungnya lagi.

"Jangan seperti itu. Aku tidak mau kau sakit"

Deg.

Jantung Kasamatsu terasa bergemuruh mendengar tuturan gadis itu.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak apa-apa"

Gadis itu menarik Kasamatsu mendekat lebih lagi. Membuat bahu mereka bergesekan setiap melangkah.

"Begini saja agar bahumu tidak basah" kata Hana seraya tersenyum kecil pada Kasamatsu. Melihat gadis impiannya tersenyum membuat dadanya bergejolak dan akhirnya dia ikut tersenyum membalasnya.

"Apa masih jauh?"tanya Kasamatsu. Dalam hati Kasamatsu berdoa agar Hana lupa dimana rumahnya agar dia bisa bersama dengannya lebih lama lagi. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, Kasamatsu.

"Sebentar lagi sampai" jawabnya membuat Kasamatsu kecewa.

Tubuh Hana gemetar karena hawa dingin menghantam tubuhnya. Sesekali Hana menggesekan telapak tangannya mencari kehangatan. Kasamatsu yang melihat itu segera melepas jas sekolahnya dan menanggalkannya di bahu Hana.

"Kau kelihatan pucat"

Mata Kasamatsu menulusuri wajah cantik Hana yang terlihat Pucat. Jarak mereka sangatlah dekat hingga bisa mencium aroma tubuh masing-masing.

Jangan salahkan Kasamatsu. Ia hanya mengikuti nalurinya.

"Aku menyukaimu Hana-san" Bisik Kasamatsu. Ia terdiam sesaat. Mengambil pasokan oksigen perlahan, "Aku sangat menyukaimu. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari kejauhan. Aku tidak berani mendekatimu terlebih dahulu karena aku takut kau membenciku. Kau tahu? Aku sangat frustasi memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk mendekatimu dan-"

Sssst

Hana mendesis kepada Kasamatsu. Menyuruhnya diam. Dan itu berhasil.

Kini Kasamatsu terdiam.

Terlalu terpesona akan tingkah laku gadis itu. Hana mendekatkan dirinya pada Kasamatsu.

"Jadi, kau mau menjadikanku pacarmu?"bisik Hana menggoda Kasamatsu.

"Tidak."

Hana menghernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Aku mau menjadikanmu milikku selamanya." Bisik Kasamatsu membuat pipi Hana merona. Membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik.

"Aku bersedia. Tapi-" Hana menggantung kalimatnya di udara. Melihat reaksi pemuda surai hitam yang nampaknya tidak sabar menunggu jawaban darinya, "Aku suka saat kau bermain basket. Dan aku tahu kau sangat menyukai basket. Jadi jangan pernah mengorbankan basket hanya untukku. Kau tahu, aku akan selalu mendukungmu. Aku menyukai ketika kau berusaha keras mencetak angka atau mengomando teman setimmu"

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Kasamatsu tanpa ragu.

Senyum terus mengembang di wajahnya. Kasamatsu menggenggam tangan Hana erat. Kehangatan menjalarkan ke seluruh tubuh Hana. Membuatnya merasa hangat dan nyaman. Kini tubuhnya tidak bergetar tapi dadanya-lah yang bergetar luar biasa.

Kedua insan itu menikmati tangan mereka yang saling terpaut di bawah hujan.

Kini Kasamatsu sudah mendapatkan gadis yang selalu dikaguminya. Bahkan dia belum merencanakan strategi untuk mendekatinya. Akan tetapi Tuhan telah memberikannya kejutan.

-END-


End file.
